


隐秘的爱人【上】贝雷丝×蕾雅

by Leven61



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem Series - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven61/pseuds/Leven61
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 2





	隐秘的爱人【上】贝雷丝×蕾雅

我本人其实最喜欢金鹿线的结局，没有差别互通有无的世界真的很不错。但是整个三房子我最喜欢蕾雅了，所以这篇文章大概是为了满足我个人小小的私心？也并不指望有人会和我一样喜欢蕾雅和贝雷丝吧，当然如果能给看到的人带来快乐那样就最好了。  
原世界观进行改动。

贝雷丝感觉到自己疲惫的身体一直在下沉，纯白无瑕者痛苦的嘶吼离她越来越远了。四肢时而像铅一样重，时而像羽毛一样轻，她就这样在无边的黑暗中下降着。  
"兄弟？"库洛德的声音将她从五年前坠落峡谷的幻觉中拽了出来。贝雷丝只觉得太阳穴痛的有些抽搐，与此同时一种失落感和焦急也从心中升腾而起。  
"喂，老师。你认为蕾雅小姐还活着吗？"  
贝雷丝只是感觉喉咙有些发紧，她不愿意让眼前的学生意识到自己的担忧和思虑。与此同时她对这个问题的答案又是如此的确定，虽然她没有任何凭据。  
"还活着。"斩钉截铁的声音，但其实贝雷丝是那么的恐惧，除了这个，她无法回答出其他的答案。  
"是吗……我也这么想。因为很难想象那样的大人物，会不为人知地悄然死去。她现在在哪里，在做什么呢……"  
贝雷丝很想知道，但是不能宣之于口。她害怕蕾雅在受到折磨，担心她骄傲的自尊被帝国残暴的践踏，恐惧她纯洁神圣的身躯受到凌辱。这一切都让她痛苦的快要发疯。  
"你希望她死吗？"贝雷丝尽量维持自己常有的淡然表情，这个问题是她从库洛德那没有笑意的眼神中读出来的。她亲密的兄弟恐怕难以和她在蕾雅大人的事情上保持一致，毕竟…  
"你别问这种危险的问题啊。老实说，我是有那么想过……"库洛德的眼神躲闪，他下意识的用手扶了扶额头。"真是很难回答的问题。只是还有许多非问不可得事情要问她。"  
接下来库洛德提出的一系列疑惑，贝雷丝已经没有精神去聆听，身体中的血液在头脑中混乱的流动。她不是没有疑问，但是此时此刻她只希望蕾雅站在她的面前，向以往一样对着她伸出有力的手，宣告自己安然无恙。难道蕾雅活着的意义，对于大家来说只是为了揭开真相吗？  
"你应该也很在意她到底对你做了什么，又想让你去做什么吧？就连你母亲的事最后不也是一无所知吗？"库洛德的问题又压在了贝雷丝的心头，即使她的心脏从未跳动过。得知真相的欲望已经在逐渐变得浅薄，她只是希望那个轻柔的为她歌唱，用温暖的双手抚平她失去父亲的痛苦的人，不是蕾雅大人，不是大司教，只是蕾雅而已，希望她安然无恙。

"五年前我的手下曾在帝国军中看到过蕾雅大人。"  
当贝雷丝从烈女朱迪特口中得知这个消息的时候，她的心先是重重的落下，接着又抽搐了起来。那颗不会跳动的石头在她的胸膛中撞击着，愤怒的血液冲上头颅，轰鸣和周围岩浆的声音融为一体。但是她几乎无法去想象，也没有时间去想象。她的蕾雅在等着她，毫无疑问的在等着她。  
进军，尽可能快和谨慎的进军，跨过密尔丁大桥，来到令人怀念的古隆达兹平原，五年前的狮鹫战的景象又一次展现在面前，只不过时过境迁，不会再有欢庆的宴饮，不再有相互的顾忌，只有实实在在的厮杀。  
艾黛尔贾徳，不，炎帝，就站在军中。与预期不同的，贝雷丝见到她并没有感到刻骨的仇恨和痛苦，只是抬起头，试图在尘土飞扬的战场上望见上方山体的断崖。大司教曾经站在那里，在贝雷丝率领学生参加狮鹫战的时候默默地观看着。贝雷丝现在仿佛还能感受到那灼热的视线，如今它们煎熬着她。库洛德曾经问过她是否想要大司教的奖赏，贝雷丝违心的回答不感兴趣。她确实不在乎教团赐予的荣誉，但是蕾雅个人，会对胜利者有所奖励吗？哪怕只是多一次谈话。  
炎之纹章的两个拥有者终于在熟悉的战场上又一次会面了，艾黛尔贾徳的话贝雷丝却充耳不闻。她的剑仍然挥舞着，但是思绪已经来到了蕾雅大人红着脸问她:"我让你不舒服了吗？"的那一天。  
于是贝雷丝冷漠的面具突然裂开了，露出了一抹苦涩的微笑。那个和自己说请尽管依靠她的高大的女人现在在哪里呢？  
炎帝败逃了，在她回忆过往的时候败逃了。  
在帝国的首都，贝雷丝居高临下的望着曾经的学生的时候，心中不能说没有犹豫。她曾经试图寻找一个与艾尔共存共荣的方法，但是她们彼此已经不可能妥协。更何况，蕾雅在等着她。

她冲向了关着蕾雅的牢笼，库洛德几乎要惊讶于老师令人诧异的快速移动。他将这一切归结为他的兄弟对真相的渴望。

数节以来的思念，已经将贝雷丝的痛苦燃烧的愈发灼热。她奔向那黑暗的地下楼梯，绿色的眼眸中燃烧着炽热的火焰，空气越来越潮湿和阴冷，走廊中回荡着贝雷丝急促的脚步声。直到她停在那锈迹斑驳的根根铁柱之前。肮脏的液体从房顶滴下，落在贝雷丝沾满尘土的鞋边，她的眼前是布满鲜红和暗红的牢笼，困着她圣洁的爱人。蕾雅的身体上布满了难以忽视的痕迹，她躺在混乱污秽的地面上，苍白的闪烁着，即使那污浊遍布她的周身，渗透着她的身体，在经过反复抽血的针孔附近游荡，可是她仍旧是如此的明亮和纯洁，干净却仿佛下一秒就要化作虚无的泡沫。贝雷丝的眼睛痛苦的从她奄奄一息的爱人身上移开，以从未有过的狠厉瞪着守卫。  
"打开。"  
这是没有人敢于忤逆的威压十足的声音，紧跟其后下来的库洛德也被震得几乎失态。  
门被颤抖的手推开了。贝雷丝奔向黑暗中微弱的光芒，轻轻将她托起，仿佛捧起已经碎裂的琉璃瓶一般轻柔。她的呼吸在凌乱的颤抖，仿佛自己呼出的气流也会将面前脆弱的摇摇欲坠的圣徒化为灰烬飘散。她终于将蕾雅和那片黑暗和污秽分离，轻柔的搂着她，呼唤她，直到那双同样美丽的绿色眼睛缓缓睁开凝视自己。

蕾雅久违的看到了光，贝雷丝灼热的视线温暖的几乎要将她烫伤。她的双眼起初只能看见一片虚影，那片虚影缓慢的聚焦，居然变成了她思念了担忧了五年的身影。  
"啊……贝雷丝……!你竟然会来接我……！"她的声音轻微的颤抖，不是因为虚弱和身体的痛苦，是思念在她的喉咙处堵塞了她的声音，让她的声带变得紧张。“这……不是梦吧……？想见你……一直想见你……”她在五年的痛苦之中已经逐渐无法区分虚幻和现实，她的身体在折磨之下已经日渐麻木，但是她总是会梦到或者想到贝雷丝。想到她落下山崖的痛苦，想到她曾经告诉自己再多一些触碰也没关系的幸福，想到她第一次见到长大后的贝雷丝时心中的愉悦。各种情感交织在她的思念里变成苦涩的毒酒，逐渐侵蚀了她的精神。苏谛斯的身影和贝雷丝已经无法重合了，她想见到贝雷丝超过了一切。即使她见到她的下一秒就会在眼泪中化为泡沫，她也心甘情愿。  
此时此刻，蕾雅的贝雷丝笑了，她真诚的弯起嘴角。她紧紧抓住蕾雅的肩膀，盯着蕾雅下垂的在幸福的颤抖的睫毛。

当蕾雅看到了库洛德，她知道必须保持自己的姿态，她终于清醒了起来，轻轻放开了环绕着贝雷丝的双手。当库洛德询问她女神眷属的问题时，她的心又开始纠缠起来。真相，她要告诉她的贝雷丝真相吗？蕾雅的胃几乎搅在一起，现在还不是时候，她告诉自己。她的私心蠢蠢欲动，她不愿意在这个时候让贝雷丝得知一切，她好不容易见到这张朝思暮想的面孔。她突然害怕起来了。害怕贝雷丝会因为得知真相而痛苦，害怕她会怪罪自己，仇恨自己，憎恨自己强加在她命运中的一切。她畏缩了，轻声扯谎:“眷属……？你在说什么？”她眼神躲闪，像一头惊惧的鹿。

库洛德对蕾雅的质问堪称步步紧逼，确实如他所言，这可是芙朵拉危机存亡之际，地底人的威胁已经昭然若揭。“差不多该停止隐瞒了吧！”库洛德在她的沉默中警示她。她像认命一般吐露了涅梅西斯和暗黑蠢动者的实情，却丝毫不打算提及其他。得到库洛德今天就不问了的回复，让蕾雅近乎解脱，她几乎要脱力得摔倒在地。

蕾雅被护送回了大修道院，一路上她再也没有见到贝雷丝。她昏昏沉沉的躺在其他思念她，渴望她的救赎人身边，担忧着。贝雷丝察觉了她的躲闪吗，察觉了她的隐瞒和欺骗吗？恐惧让她的精神更加迷离了，她想要见到贝雷丝，但是又害怕见到她。回到修道院她便开始沉睡，也许是为了逃避，她吩咐西提斯在她的门前，阻止他人的进入。

贝雷丝想要见到蕾雅，但是军事会议一个接着一个，情况变得愈发复杂。地底人的老巢香巴拉的位置已经清晰，面对近乎未知的对手她只能全力以赴。她想要见到蕾雅，五年的昏睡和半年的朝思暮想让她的思念死死的堵在喉咙里，不知如何倾诉，她也在担忧，担忧大司教是否能理解和接受她的情感，即使她自己也说不清她到底对蕾雅抱着一种怎样的感情。因为这份复杂的思绪，寻求一个真相对贝雷丝来说已然不是什么焦急的事。她渴望确认蕾雅在恢复，确认她的安全，同时也希望能分担她的痛苦。终于在休息日，她站在大修道院三楼的楼道里，面对了在大司教房间门口的西提斯和芙莲。  
“大司教在睡觉，如果没有重要的事请不要打扰她。”  
“很重要。”贝雷丝面无表情的说到，她的血管跳动的有些不规则。她在门外与两人纠缠了很久，终于得以挤进芙莲因为她面无表情的反复恳求而小心翼翼打开的门缝。她的蕾雅正安静的躺在房间正中的大床上。  
贝雷丝曾经进入过这个房间很多次，蕾雅在五年前曾经邀请过她，也曾在这张床上抚摸过她的头发，为她唱过歌，轻柔的哄她睡觉，为她擦去因为失去父亲而痛苦的不断流出的泪水。现在那个温柔而庄严的女人正安静的躺在棕色的被单上，美丽的双眼紧闭着。  
贝雷丝轻手轻脚的走到床边，凝视着蕾雅。大司教在彩色琉璃窗的光芒之下轻柔的呼吸着，像一件穿越千年的艺术品。贝雷丝俯下身，绿色的头发缓缓垂下，遮挡了光线，在这一小片阴影之下，大司教的睫毛微微颤动，苍白的嘴唇看起来是那么的孤寂落寞，它曾经是美丽的豆沙色，带着鲜活的气息微微上扬，而现在却有些干燥的过度。蕾雅不再戴着那顶头冠，绿色的头发瀑布般的散落在身边，衬托着她病态的脆弱的美。  
贝雷丝屏住呼吸，轻柔的拂去蕾雅额头上凌乱的发丝。轻啄了虚弱的在昏睡的女人的眉心，小心得像是走在刚刚附上薄冰的湖泊中。她未曾离蕾雅如此之近，她放纵自己将呼吸和蕾雅芬芳的吐气交织在一起。轻轻的嗅着蕾雅淡淡的百合香气。她在床边坐下，一寸一寸打量着大司教裸露的皮肤，洁白无瑕的肌肤上几乎已经没有完全完好的部位，抽取血液留下的针孔和为了折磨蕾雅留下的伤痕深深浅浅。贝雷丝感到自己血液上涌，愤怒和痛惜让她的表情几乎要发生变化。  
躺在床上的大司教此时却睁开了眼睛，对上了贝雷丝那双闪烁着厚重情感的双眸。蕾雅因为惊讶有些瑟缩，她没想到贝雷丝会在此时此刻坐在她的房间里。她的喉咙哽咽了，一时之间竟然说不出话来。在她焦急的不知如何动作的时候，一滴清澈的泪水从年轻的教师眼中流了出来，划过饱经战火的脸颊，滴落在大司教的颈窝。  
“啊…你哭了吗，贝雷丝？”蕾雅有些不知所措的抬手，轻轻抚摸面前的人。“你为什么来？”她垂下眼睛，不敢凝视面前的教师，却用拇指擦去那颗珍贵的泪珠。  
“你又问我为什么来，五年前你就问我，我没有好好回答你。”贝雷丝努力保持声音的稳定，在她的眼中，蕾雅的双眼和纯白无瑕者的龙睛逐渐重叠了。  
“我很担心你。”她的声音几乎微不可闻。  
随后，贝雷丝看见蕾雅在她面前展露了一个最完美的笑容。这个笑容不是大司教端庄的笑，而是只属于她的，蕾雅的笑容，是对她的回答欣喜的回报。泪水不争气的又一次涌出来，她闭上眼睛，近乎虔诚的一处处亲吻大司教肩膀处的伤痕，感受着对方微弱的战栗。  
“可以抱我吗？”蕾雅的声音近乎哀求，轻轻的敲打着贝雷丝本应纹丝不动的心。她俯下身搂住了蕾雅，轻柔的抚摸对方的后背。蕾雅也抬起她变得瘦弱的手臂，有些无力的搭在贝雷丝结实的肩膀上，感受着对方的热度。  
贝雷丝感觉自己像是抱着一片缥缈的云，蕾雅是那么的轻，后背上美好的肩胛是那么的瘦削，和五年前教导她格斗时健康而结实的情形大相径庭。她温柔的，痛苦的，触摸着那布满伤痕的肌肤。她忍不住抬起头，虔诚的亲吻了伤痕累累的圣徒苍白的唇，她担心自己再也没有这样的机会，将自己温暖的体温传递给身下单薄得过分的人。但是让她惊讶的是，蕾雅突然用力拉扯住她颈后的领子，加深了这个本没有任何色情意味的亲吻，让它变得暧昧了起来。  
“女神啊，原谅我的大胆吧…”蕾雅将自己的嘴唇轻轻的在贝雷丝的唇角摩挲着，吐露出一句轻柔的话。她放开贝雷丝，脱力的重新躺回床上，显得有些气喘吁吁。蕾雅湿润的眼眸重新注视着贝雷丝因惊讶而瞳孔放大的绿色眼睛，喉咙发出卑微的，恳切的声音:“老师，求求你，我需要你进入我。”随后便用她那微微发凉的手指抓住起贝雷丝的胳膊，轻轻的向下拉扯。  
贝雷丝的脑子变成了一团乱麻，她虚弱的大司教此时正躺在她的身下，用无力的腿透过薄薄的被单摩擦着她的小腿，向她发出意味明显的邀请，即使她未经世事，多少也明了。但是蕾雅是那么的孱弱，她的生命之火闪烁不定，贝雷丝害怕自己的热情会燃尽她。于是贝雷丝发出一声痛苦的哀鸣，绝望的再一次搂住了蕾雅。轻柔的亲吻她之前从未让她看见过的尖尖的，像苏谛斯一样的耳朵。贝雷丝已经得知了蕾雅爱着她的信息，她的心中又是雀跃又是痛苦，让她的血液在激荡中近乎凝固。  
“求你，贝雷丝。”蕾雅在战栗中带着哭腔痛苦的呢喃，恳求她的情人满足她今生第一次的要求。她是多么的恐惧，在她告知贝雷丝一切的真相之前，至少让她心无旁骛的拥有这年轻的灵魂一次，哪怕这会让她万劫不复。  
“好吧，但是你不要动。”贝雷丝似乎下定了决心，她尽量做到轻柔的触碰蕾雅的每一处细节，像对待一件随时会碎裂的珍品。她捧起圣徒的脸，端详她美丽的容颜。蕾雅的脸和之前相比，过分的红了起来。她一半是因为愧疚，一半是因为羞耻，眼神躲闪，不敢直直的看着她的爱人。  
贝雷丝的指尖触碰到的每一寸皮肤都渐渐有了温度，她轻柔的拉开遮盖蕾雅身体的被单，露出了大司教洁白的衣裙。一想到她的情人曾经被锁链锁住，被鲜血玷污，就皱起了眉。透过衣裙能隐隐约约看到蕾雅已然挺立的乳头和丰满乳房的美好轮廓，这让贝雷丝感到有些口干舌燥。她轻轻掀起大司教单薄的衣物，惊讶于她裙下的赤裸和肉眼可见的湿润。蕾雅则发出隐忍的哼声，抗议着情人短暂的呆滞。  
贝雷丝轻柔的亲吻了蕾雅的脖子，嘴唇顺着有些伤痕的肌肤向下滑动，含住了挺立已久的乳头，双手则温和的揉捏着中心附近的软肉，尽力取悦着她神圣的爱人。蕾雅则缓缓分开自己的双腿，有点费力的缠绕住年轻的爱人结实健壮的腰，她扬起美丽的脖颈，张开嘴唇无声的呻吟着。贝雷丝柔软而炽热的嘴唇一路向下，亲吻了蕾雅燥热聚集的小腹和柔软白皙的腿根，她的手指轻点蕾雅的腰肢，换来一连串破碎的喘息和轻叹。这位年轻的情人很是清楚，蕾雅无法承受她健壮手指的操弄，她要选择最最轻柔的方法，为大司教献上最温柔虔诚的性爱。  
贝雷丝的嘴唇终于贴近了湿润的核心，蕾雅的两条瘦弱的腿搭在她的肩膀附近。大司教努力克服着千年未曾有过的羞沁，双腿大张着将自己的花蕾展现在她唯一的情人面前。她因为过度的刺激已经有些头晕眼花。贝雷丝灵巧的舌头，轻舔着已经湿润的阴蒂，并且随时照顾着蕾雅缝隙附近的软肉和褶皱。蕾雅随着她的节奏轻声呻吟着，幸福的叫喊着。  
“啊……啊……贝雷丝，贝雷丝…贝雷丝……”大司教的声音美好而又虚弱，真挚的羞沁的呼喊着现在由她独占的老师。贝雷丝几乎要在那湿润的灼热的甜蜜液体中彻底迷失。她吸吮着圣徒肿胀的花核，欣赏她因为自己而产生的颤抖和充满张力的嗓音。“贝雷丝……我……我…啊…“蕾雅扯着她爱人绿色的美丽秀发，微微眯起眼睛，已经说不出一句完整的话，她在没有间隔的呻吟和快感中中迎来了自己生命中的第一次高潮。她的精神逐渐远去了，她的腿摩擦着贝雷丝的肩膀和胳膊，身下的软肉绞紧爱人的舌头，直到潮水逐渐退却。贝雷丝一直温柔的抚摸她的臀部和腰肢，现在则在她的面前舔舐干净自己嘴边的粘液。她的心脏跳的突然如此有力，她终于胆敢凝视她又开始沉默的流泪的恋人，轻声的吐出她一直视做永远无法吐露的心声:“我爱你，贝雷丝。”  
随后蕾雅满意的陷进柔软的床铺，在贝雷丝温柔的性爱中沦陷，在她温暖的搂抱中沉沉睡去，她没有等待贝雷丝的回应。贝雷丝则怜惜的反复亲吻着她的圣徒，轻柔的处理爱人的狼藉，沉默了很久，终于带着少见的颤抖，贴近蕾雅的耳朵，用难以察觉的声音发出温暖的字节:“我爱你，蕾雅。”


End file.
